User blog:Weather Synchronize/Apology Regarding Repel Trick
Dear all users of PBB Wikia: This is Bureaucrat W. Synchro. I am here to deliver a bad news and an apology to everyone of you. I am very sorry that we have confirmed that the Repel Trick for finding Roaming Pokémon fails in PBB, and I falsely trusted that Developer J6V found a Roaming Landorus with a bottle of Repel sprayed. He is not to be blamed with, it is all my fault. The incident happened during the 2017 Valentine's Event, when the Red Heart Pikachu roamed around Roria. I was in J6V's server when he claimed to have found a Roaming Landorus shortly after spraying a bottle of Repel. I did not notice him saying "joking" immediately afterwards, because I almost instantly got into work for updating the article, and also believed that 1 encounter was enough to prove that Repel Trick works. It was my fault not noticing how suspicious it was to spray Repel for finding Red Heart Pikachu — what J6V was actually searching for. It was also my fault not asking him or any of the main developers for confirmation once more before actually publishing the update. Later on I tried using Repel Trick to find some Roaming Pokémon, but no avail, yet I falsely hypothesized that it was only due to the sheer rarity of 0.1%. I was utterly wrong. Last Friday, in the early morning when I was asleep, some other players talked about Repel Trick on PBB Discord, where "The Scripting Legend" — Lead Developer and Main Scripter Tbradm, finally answered that Repel Trick is destined to fail in PBB. He said: "I can confirm that using Repel does not work for Roaming Mythical Pokémon. All Repel does is ruin your chances." (Credits to i_eaturface for the screenshot of Tbradm's response) They eventually notified me yesterday. It was an extremely huge shock for me that I can hardly accept. Not only a stunning disappointment that the last hope for any players poor on Robux is stripped, but I also feel like I have failed as my job for a Bureaucrat or an Administrator. I am deeply sorry to all those who wasted money to buy plenty bottles of Repels, Super Repels or Max Repels, only to find themselves wasting money for nothing. In return, I got some valuable information regarding the rarity scale of Roaming Pokémon within that 0.1% that Game Director Lando64000 shared to us last Thursday in the PBB Discord voice channel. According to what he told us, the Roaming Pokémon are not equally divided by a formula within that 0.1% as many players previously hypothesized. There is a scale from 4 to 2, with 2 being the scarcest of all Roaming Pokémon. Since we still have some of the Roaming Pokémon unconfirmed on the scale, we would refrain from putting this on the article for Roaming Pokémon for now, but I would share the information of what we confirmed so far to all of you: Once again, I apologize to all of you for falsely believing that Repel Trick would work, and misleading you to buy bottles of Repel to try that out. None of this should be blamed on the developers, including Tbradm, Lando64000 and J6V. It is all my mistake. If the majority of you are outraged by my mistake and demand me to step down, I shall take the full responsibility and resign from all my posts here, including Bureaucrat and Administrator ranks. Yours faithfully, Weather Synchronize Bureaucrat Category:Blog posts